


The Voices seek out

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy needs a hug [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis|Quackity wants technoblade dead, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Manipulation, Drista is mentioned, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, No Smut, Other, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommy have voices, Tommy wants his disk backs, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinit centric, Tommyisanti-hero, Tubbo is a horrible president, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐢-𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭]Tommy look at his bestfriend the only person he have trust on the person he believes will always be there for him that person was nothing more than a damn traitor."THE DISKS  WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE! " he yelled at the stunned boy in front of him."Tommy make a decision now, that decision will never be undone" his brother technoblade warn as they were surrounded Tommy look at tubbo he sigh and look his former bestfriend's eyes"Give me the disks tubbo or Lmanbrug will meets it's destruction" the sky blue eyes that look at this country with so much pride only seeks for its destruction.'Death for the Death god''Destroy them all Tommy destroy them'It's was a wrong moved to make the youngest brother of a Anarchist and A psychopath snap it's was the wrong decision.When Tommy had enough of dream manipulating his friends and them believing his sick lies he had enough.[alternate ending of the  January 5th / the Second festival]|•| Contains spoilers |•|A/n: Wrote this because I'm not satisfied with the canon storyline.©My_Seven_Reason2021
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy needs a hug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm really mad at the canon storyline so I'm here to fix it! 
> 
> Posted on wattpad with the same username 
> 
> Grammar error ahead

[ 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐢-𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭]

Tommy look at his bestfriend the only person he have trust on the person he believes will always be there for him that person was nothing more than a damn traitor. 

"THE DISKS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE! " he yelled at the stunned boy in front of him. 

"Tommy make a decision now, that decision will never be undone" his brother technoblade warn as they were surrounded Tommy look at tubbo he sigh and look his former bestfriend's eyes"Give me the disks tubbo or Lmanbrug will meets it's destruction" the sky blue eyes that look at this country with so much pride only seeks for its destruction. 

'Death for the Death god'

'Destroy them all Tommy destroy them' 

It's was a wrong moved to make the youngest brother of a Anarchist and A psychopath snap it's was the wrong decision. 

When Tommy had enough of dream manipulating his friends and them believing his sick lies he had enough.   
[alternate ending of the stream today/ the Second festival]

A/n: Wrote this because I'm not satisfied with the canon storyline. 

©My_Seven_Reason2021


	2. Chapter one : Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had enough of dream and his puppet shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first work here soooo yah
> 
> Note:change few things did you guys see the disc saga finale dream is gone finally!
> 
> Update 01/25/21 - added more scene reading stuff because I need to patch the plot hole of this fanfiction

When they arrived at l'manburg everyone was having so much fun playing games and eating sweeties he look at them he wanted to join them but that would be impossible seen he exile and they all hate him. 

' _You don't need friends you can survive without friends_ '

Tommy screamed as a hand touched his invisible shoulders. The hand in question tensed, and from on top of the house, he could see Fundy's ears twitch in the distance. He and a few others, including Tubbo, were playing a game of some weird ice golf with balls of different colors.

You idiot child, Technoblade huffed. Someone-

I thought you were Dream, The child whispered back.

He's not here, don't worry.

Scoffing at Technoblade's reassuring words, he ignored him as he watched the group followed Tubbo to their next game, probably.

Except for one person.

Ranboo, he whispered, knowing Technoblade heard him but didn't care. He hopped off the roof, denying how his legs rang with pain, and coursed through his toes. He probably should have rolled off like Technoblade did. He pulled up his DCD, making sure no one was near the house and checking that he was still invisible by waving his hand in front of his face. His fingers typed quickly against the digital-hologram keys.

DigitalChattingDevice

Private Chatting: Ranboo

TommyInnit: Ranboo

TommyInnit: Ranbo i Need you to come to your hosue

TommyInnit: NOW

TommyInnit: NOW

TommyInnit: NOW

  
Not wasting his time waiting for an answer, he began to run, willing his boots to his feet. His invisibility wouldn't run out any time soon.

" Tommy, " said Technoblade, but the exile paid no attention. Technoblade had to follow him at this point, in case he did something stupid.

He rushed past what looked like Sapnap, who didn't notice the boots.

Like the idiot he is, Tommy's mind supplied. Running up the stairs, he could hear Technoblade's hooves pound on the wood, making the floorboards creak.

Swinging the door open, Ranboo was inside, looking through his chests in panic. The half-faced hybrid turned fast enough to give him whiplash.

"Tommy, is that you? Do you have my- my book? Where's my book?"

Stuttering looked strange on the lanky kid. Maybe even taller than The Blade himself.

"Here, Ranboo. I don't want to kill you, you're good."

A book was thrown from thin air, and Ranboo caught it, fumbling with it before it lied still between his sharp nails.

"Is that Techno with you? Tommy and Techno, is that you?"

"Yes, " the pig answered for him. I came to follow Tommy because he was being an idiot, like usual. At least I got to give you back your book.

Hey! The idiot screeched angrily. Ranboo chuckled at their shenanigans.

"I won't tell, especially on you, Tommy. I'm glad you got out of there. I thought you were dead once you stopped replying to my books! I was worried."

Tommy could feel a gaze burning into his back. He'd glare at Ranboo right now, if he could.

“ Uh, yeah. Thanks for being there for me-"

" Sorry Ranboo, but our invisibility is going to run out if you guys keep on with your wholesome-talk."

Tommy blushed at Technoblade's words, but he had a point. Ranboo was scribbling in his book- Whatever that was, anyways.

The door latched open behind him, and Tommy took the rattling of the doorknob as a 'come on.'

Techno, wait! He spat as the floorboards creaked with the indents of Technoblade's hooves.

Tommy, we need to go quickly. We have enough info-

Tommy scoffed, tired of his bullshit. For fucks sake, let's explore a little, no? See what they're up to!

You-

Technoblade didn't finish his sentence as he felt quiet feet pattering away from the wooden boards.

" Tommy! "The child didn't care as the Blade whisper-yelled for him. He sighed, palming his face for the second time.

In the meantime, Tommy was running around. He wasn't sure where everyone was, but he's sure he was running along the Prime Path.

He looks around, passes the bee farm, running further along the Path. He wasn't sure how long this potion would last, but he didn't care. He walked around the corner and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, passing his old home and jumping down the side of the mountain with a water bucket which was faster than running down the stairs.

He looked around, taking in his L'manburg. Wishing he had enough potions to stay here forever, listening to his discs peacefully as he sat on the bench watching the sun rise.

' _That can't happen, '_ he told himself. _Tubbo betrayed me and I'll never get back my discs._

_' No! I will get them back, no matter how much it takes.'_

_They're worthless, the voices snarled back. Give them up and you'll be free_.

Tommy scorned, sprinting along the Path. He noticed that a half-built obsidian wall was towering to the side. It was sharp and cunning, unlike usual where obsidian would become dull after days of weathering. Weren't those supposed to be destroyed, anyway?

He waved his fingers in front of his face. It warped strangely and flickered, but when it laid still, he became invisible again. The potion was beginning to run out.

Techno's probably home by now-

"Give me the disc, Tubbo!"

Tommy inhaled sharply through his grinding teeth, his ears filling with white noise and his hands shaking, white and clutching his newfound Axe of Peace.

He slowly turns his head to the yell in the distance and he knows who that is; especially when he sees the Community House in shambles , billowing with smoke and people screaming

___________________

"Tommy did this? , how he wouldn't do this he exiled! " Tuboo yelled looking at the destroyed community house "this is what Tommy did it's your fault Tommy wasn't supposed to be here! " Dream said looking at the left behind of the very first building of the server it's was a great place but not it's was all ruin.

Technoblade look at Tommy "did you do it, did you blew it up Tommy did you" He asked the blonde boy was busy listening to the on going argument "no I didn't do it I didn't do anything trust me" Tommy said.

"if you don't want to associate yourself with Tommy give me the disk" Dream demanded as he reached out to tubbo "You already have the other one!" Tubbo said hesitant about giving dream Tommy's disk.

_'Kill them, Tommy justice for us Tommy kill them! '_

The voices yelled they been trying to get a hold of Tommy after being exiled dark and mess up thoughts the blonde been through they gain more control over him "Shut up, I'm trying to listen" Tommy hissed as he heard dream asking for the other disk this masked puppeteer really want to gain more control "He just destroy the most price building in the server, this is where I felt safe" Dream said losing more nerves if the young leader doesn't give him the disk.

' _that lying piece of shit he really wanted to be gone isn't he'_

_'Tommy defend yourself you idiot you're not just gonna lost to this white masked green shit! '_

Tommy agree with the voices he so done with sacrifices and being the one to blame isn't going to just let dream to manipulate everyone again not anymore jumping to action he wear his armor to show himself "No, this isn't, he spoke up revealing himself to dream and other " Tommy you're here, you did this aren't you " Dream accused him "No!, I didn't,is this something I will do. " He said gritting his teeth in anger "Of course this something you would do, this is like when you burn George's house down" Dream said, "No Tommy wouldn't do this, he would lie to me, I'm maybe not the most reliable person to the government but Tommy wouldn't lie to me, " Technoblade defend Tommy "well you being here just prove it, You weren't supposed to be here" Tubbo said Tommy was left speechless.

"You we're supposed to be here your exiled Tommy" Dream voice hold very venomous tone on them but he isn't afraid of him anymore "Well you guys accusing him crimes didn't do you making him guilty about crime he didn't even do! In the first place!." Technoblade yelled "You weren't supposed to be here Tommy " Dream said glaring at the teen "The laws whatever cringe " Technoblade mumble looking at dream "whatever just give me the disk tubbo, " Dream said reach out his hand to tubbo.

The said teen quickly open his ender chest but been puch by Tommy "you wouldn't give him the disk you could exiled me but don't give me the disk, tubbo you need to give the disk don't have too we can bring him we could be back again soon" Tommy tried to reason his best friend not to give the disk "why you just proof so many times, you can't be trusted Tommy" Tubbo said his voice cold just like when he decided to exile Tommy out L'manbrug

_'This isn't going anywhere don't use your emotions you idiot'_

_'Listen to us Tommy don't be reckless think_ '

He groan as the voices begins to invade his own mind and judgement he need to be calm and collected he can't afford to snap and let them took over he can't .

"You know tubbo all this speeches about me being the bad friend the reckless one, you're the one who doesn't think you know what happened to me you know what he did to me" Tommy yelled pointing accusing fingers to the Hoodie man "I thought you died!" Tubbo yelled at him.

' _stab him Tommy hurt them make them pay'_

 _'They don't deserve_ _L'manbrug_ _they don't deserve mercy Tommy_ _L'manbrug_ _need to die with them! '_

 _"_ You know what tubbo you're the shitty friend, you're the one who didn't even visit me when I was in exile" Tommy said gripping his hand into a tight fists in anger technoblade look at the disturbed face his brother have his knows something It's the fact Tommy stopping himself from snapping he can't wait till that very moment they know they all made the most regretful decision.

Tommy was caught off guard when tubbo hit him on the chest " This place literally have your name on it, this the exact way you acted when you burn George's house down" Tubbo said

' _Well that was something you sure did that was hilarious_ '

_'That's was dumb'_

"In my defense that time it's was funny" Tommy defend himself a little giggle left his lips "but this wasn't me!" He reason while adding few logs to step on " But seriously! Man, seriously it's wasn't me but once in your life tubbo trust me for Chris sake" He grumbled "I trusted you once Tommy Last time I trusted you but I won't do that same mistake twice " Tubbo said opening the ender chest pulling the disk.

"Tubbo you betray me, do you know that you betray me. " Tommy said in disbelief "No you betrayed me! You betrayed everything you build Tommy" Tubbo angrily yelled at him tubbo summon his axe

' _He betrayed you and_ _willbur_ _hardwork_ _Tommy killed him destroy them'_

_'This is it Tommy this is an amazing chance kill him then get the disk '_

Tommy start to eat a two golden Apples the voice wanted tubbo and L'manbrug gone and then he will take care of dream "Tommy, you need to decide it's like we have been surrounded Tommy you need to decide" Technoblade interrupt the voices "okay" He mumbled swing his axe to tubbo as they started to fight technoblade yell out a scream of joy _'blood for the blood God_ ' he thought as he heard his older brother he look back to tubbo hitting him with his axe.

"You betrayed me tubbo! " Tommy yelled as he lashed out on his best friend

 _'Kill them, kill_ _tubbo_ _then finish_ _L'manbrug_ _'_

 _'Death Tommy , BRING DEATH To_ _L'manbrug_ _'_

As the tension get both of the teen head they begin to let out frustration with each other while trying to harm each other too. 

"You left me for dead tubbo! "

"I thought you died!" 

"THE DISKS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE! " Tommy yelled at tubbo gasps where heard around them "Give me the disk Tubbo, I'm done with this" He said glaring at the teen "w-what?, I'm not " Tubbo said standing on his feet "You don't have a choice here!, give my disk tubbo or Lmanbrug will meant it's destruction! " He said his light blue eyes doesn't have the same shimmer of pride and joy for this country he just wants destruction.

Technoblade smirked as he watch his brother snapped he finally sees Wilbur and his vision of this country death with or without it's people dream gritted his teeth in anger as he looks at tubbo and Tommy.

"Tubbo give me the disk now " He yelled at the teen Tommy who laugh a empty laugh " " I couldn't have it dream you won't have it " Tommy held a ender pearl throw it behind dream he swing his axe toward dream as they both fight dream noticed something Tommy eye's isn't light blue anymore it's was Red Blood red.

" It's good to be the one trying to hunt you down " Tommy laughed as he continue to break dream's armor "Technoblade get the disk from tubbo even it's means they all die!" He yelled at the piglin hybrid .

Technoblade Sprint in action as he pointed his sword at tubbo neck "you're not going anywhere tubbo you hear the man give me the disk" Technoblade said as the blade of the sword slightly cut the teens neck "You're not taking anything Technoblade, remember the fight we have were gonna have a rematch you motherfucker" Quackity said punching technoblade off tubbo "you know wouldn't stood a chance " The piglin man said as he wipe offf blood on his lips.

"I would love to have your skull as a reminder I killed you dumb piece of shit! " Tommy sneered at dream pulling the axe off dream "Tommy let's talk please" Dream said looking at the teen "there no talking going to happen here dream, you little shitty game is over I win" Tommy said as he proceeds to stab the green hoodie man.

 _**[** _ **_Dream was_ ** **_slain_ ** **_by Tommy using the Axe of Peace_ ** _**]** _

With that everyone stood there watching as the exiled teen laughed a psychotic laughter.

When dream item fell to the floor Tommy quickly get the Trident . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well few flashbacks of Tommy under dream's manipulation and him starting to listen more to the voices. 
> 
> Philza will realize how fuck up he is neglecting the youngest


	3. neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is hurt and the voice taking advantage of it

Dream was killed by Tommy using the Axe of Peace.

"What the fuck" Quackity mutter as he saw those words Tommy the angry teenager who always start chaos manage to kill one of the most powerful person on the server "ohhh, Tommy you little brat" Technoblade chuckle as he stab quackity on his chest "Ruler number one quackity don't lost focus on your enemy " He said pulling out the sword quackity look at him shocked. 

"Now tubbo give me the disk, you heard that right you manage to make Tommy snap. " He laughed as he glare at the teen "Give me the disk tubbo" He said more venom and force "Techno!, get the disk now " Tommy said he watch the blonde started to fight fundy and eret at the same time.

"You heard him, it's fair enough to give me the disk right you lost now dream won't be here for a while so give me it" Technoblade said slashing his sword at tubbo shield he watch as tubbo tried to make a decision. 

'I can't risk everyone lives, fine I will do it. ' tubbo thought summoning the disk out of his inventory "Tubbo don't do it ! " Fundy yelled tubbo look at the fox then at the angry piglin "I'm sorry. " He muttered giving technoblade the disk "Tommy! I have the disk let's ditch this place" Technoblade yelled as he used his Triton to get out of destroyed community house. 

As both them run toward the nether portal they seen ghostbur took him with them they run till they made into technoblade's base "that's was something Tommy" He said looking at the youngest "yeah I didn't know I could pull that off, specially killing dream" Tommy said as he collapse on the floor "yeah that was so unexpected like how the fuck did you do it?" Philza said looking at Tommy. 

"Well, you know technoblade having voices on his head? " Tommy said looking at his older brother then to his father "Well I know about that, wait you have voices of your own !? " Philza said in disbelief "how?, how did you have voices? " Ghostbur asked "it's started faintly at the last control room but I ignored it I keep them in bay with my anger and being troublesome as I can. Then when we started the rebellion they almost came lost" Tommy said looking at his blooded hands. 

"Then when I get exiled and dream manipulation they get a great hold of me telling me that I need to kill dream then destroy L'manbrug" Tommy look at them with teared eyes technoblade look at his brother with pity he too young but it's what this world really means "now I feel so much better I want to destroy L'manbrug and then get my other disk from dream" Tommy said a very twisted expression in his face. 

Philza look at his son his oldest Technoblade being harm and almost get killed by the government his middle child dying because of the country he built then his youngest the snapped all the betrayals this country give him . 

He hugged Tommy into a tight embrace making the teen flinch 

_'Now he cares, after neglecting you for his favorite child technoblade'_

'Now he act like he didn't abandoned you when your in exiled now he cares, oh Tommy imagine if you sided with tubbo if dream decide to team up with your so great of a brother! ' 

_' he wouldn't hesitate he will surely turn his back on you'_

Tommy didn't know but he push philza away "don't hug me, you abandoned me when I was on dream's hands YOU LET HIM MANIPULATE ME! " Tommy yelled at his father. 

_Tommy sat against Logstishire's walls as the fall breeze blew through his jacket- his dead crazy brother's jacket. He sighed as he stared up at the clouds… He didn't know what to think anymore. He was cold and alone… no he wasn't alone. I have Dream , his friend. Dream was his friend right? Tommy didn't know anymore, everything was too foggy. Thinking hurt too much._

_I'm cold._

_He was cold._

_I should sleep ._

_He should sleep._

_I need warmth._

_He needed warmth._

_I want warmth._

_He wanted warmth._

_He curled up in the tent that lay in Logstishire. "Tenret" was too vulnerable to the nightly cold fall winds. Logstishire would protect him._

_He let his eyes slowly shut, the wind acting as his lullaby into a dark slumber._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Something was nudging him._

_…_

_..._

_Someone was nudging his back with their foot._

_"Hey." Dream_

_Tommy was shot with a bolt of adrenaline- fear? Excitement? Terror? He didn't know. He sat up quickly to greet his friend._

_"Hey Dream."_

_"It's 2 pm" you slept through the whole day was left unsaid._

_"Oh sorry."_

_"You shouldn't have stayed up so late then."_

_"But I didn't."_

_"You sure you didn't?"_

_…_

_Was he sure?_

_Maybe Dream was right, maybe he stayed up late and didn't notice how late it was Dream would know better than me._

_"Maybe I did stay up too late"_

_Dream looked pleased._

_"Good, It's not like you'd waste a day way for nothing. You're better than that"_

_Praise. That's what that was right? Tommy didn't know. "Come on, get up" Dream started to walk away, knowing Tommy would follow._

_Dream was his only friend._

_Tommy followed._

_"It's getting cold. You'll need better clothes soon" Dream tossed some shares over. "You're low on wool. Lets get some more."_

_Dream was kind. Dream cared._

_"Alright."_

_..._

_Shearing the sheep reminded Tommy of the simpler times, the happy times. Gathering resources with Tubbo for Lmanburg, making the flag with Wilbur and Nikki, finding random labeled pink wool in every chest from Erret… The old days. Why did it have to change?_

_"Dream?"_

_"Yes Tommy?"_

_"Do the others-," Dream stopped shearing the sheep, "Do you think they would help me if they knew how cold it was?"_

_"They wouldn't." Dream's tone was factual._

_"They wouldn't?" Tommy whimpered._

"Tommy," Dream set his tools down and faced Tommy "they don't care about you. You can't keep forgetting that."

Tommy looked back down at the sheep that was now sitting down beside him.

"I had a dream Ranboo came back, you know."

"Ranboo stopped showing up after the third month, remember?" Dream seemed upset.

"Ranboo doesn't care…" Tommy mumbled as he processed the meaning behind the words.

Dream sighed and crouched down to his level.

"Listen," Dream put a- reassuring? hand on his shoulder, "Tommy it's been 6 months. We've tried waiting in the Nether for them-" We?, that's right- Dream is with me."they don't even show up when I'm gone. Tommy, they don't care."

Tommy used to believe they didn't care, that was the first 2 months. But as time went on he felt like he wasn't so sure anymore. 

He wasn't sure about anything.

Everything was too foggy.

It hurts to think.

...

...

There's no colour. 

_..._

_"Alright that's enough wool."_

_They had half a stack of wool. Was this all for clothes??"You'll need some blankets for when it starts snowing."_

_So that's what the extra wool is for… Does Dream know how to make clothes?_

_"Snow will be annoying to deal with in my tent." Tommy doesn't like snow anymore. It doesn't make him happy like it used to. It's annoying._

_"You should sleep in the house Ghostbur built."_

_"I can't. It doesn't have a bed, and he didn't build that for me- I mean, it would be rude if-"_

_"Ghostbur's gone, it's fine if you take it. And we can always make you a bed."_

_That's right, Dream said Ghostbur passed on._

_Dream was a good friend._

_Dream was kind._

_Tommy didn't deserve this kindness._

_"Okay- I'll live in the house."_

_“Good, It’s getting late. You should sleep now to try and fix your sleep schedule.”_

_“Will you be here tomorrow?”_

_“Yes. Might be a bit later because of the clothes, but I’ll be here.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Get some sleep Tommy.”_

_Dream was not expecting this._

_"What did you say Tommy?"_

_"I don't think I have long left to live." This was not good._

_"Dream you being too kind ,I don't deserve it" Tommy said looking at the man "Tommy I'm your friend so I will always help you, I care for you Tommy" Dream said with such soft and caring tone but Tommy knew it was a lie that's what the voices always said_.


	4. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy have a vision about what could happen if he sided and let his emotions take lead of his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated every weekend either Saturday or Sunday.

  
"You never visited me when I was in exile you neglect me for him! " Tommy yelled his frustration at his older brother and father "you didn't even bother to come when Christmas come I bet you were with ghostbur and technoblade while I'm trying my best to get my self someone to have holiday with" He eyes we're filled with tears "only one I have were the voices I don't have anyone because they didn't bother to be with me in the first place"Tommy said laughing bitterly

Three of them look at Tommy he was broken and they don't know how to fix him because even them they were also the cause of it " I just wanted to be acknowledged, to be love, to be someone you all can be proud of" Tommy said clutching on the hem of his shirt then everything suddenly turn black for the teen.

Philza being the nearest grabbed Tommy into his embrace he look at his youngest son with guilt.

"I don't think I can help you guys" Ghostbur speak up looking at his brother and father who was busy stocking up the chest inside the base "what do you mean by that willbur-ghostbur?, " Technoblade said raising a brow to his ghost brother "I mean I can't fight in this state maybe, maybe you should kill me so I can be wilbur again? " Ghostbur said "how are we going to do that, do I need to kill you again? " Philza asked his voice hold a sadness "well yes you need to stab me with your sword then I will be reincarnated" Ghostbur said looking at his transparent appearance if alivebur comes back he will help more than ghostbur can.   
__________

Tommy was in the same position tubbo holding the disk "give him the disk tubbo" He said looking at his best friend then dream what is happening he thought he didn't say that just came out of his mouth "what?, are you sure" Tubbo said looking at him he only could nod "Tommy, are you sure about this, Tommy" His brother technoblade said looking at him "I he was speechless he was betraying his brother not even on his will this some weird ass dream or vision.

' _Maybe it's a vision'_

" He realized he needs to pay " Dream said fixing his mask as he looks at tubbo confused face "just give him the disk" He said as tubbo give dream the disk "Tommy, are you sure about this the difficulty just went higher" Technoblade voice said "I'm so sorry tubbo I'm sorry" Tommy said he knows will be difficult that's why he used his brain and well follow what the best.

He looks as the event started to get intense "Tommy, we can regroup Tommy" Technoblade tried to help him is this what will happen if he sided with tubbo the person who betrayed him.

"When I told you yesterday I'm going to destroyed l'manbrug I told to consider out!, not to switch sides tommy! " Technoblade yelled at him

What's Happening is this what happened if he sided with tubbo he will lose his disk and everyone hates him "tubbo thank you for giving the disk but I need to tell you something, your not president quackity is more president than you I'm more of a president than you you let everyone in this server to push you around. Your stupid tubbo you give me the disk the only thing that keeps me from destroying l'manbrug now I have it I don't care about l'manbrug I'm not your friend I'm just being nice because of the disk you have now I got it" Dream said a grin forming his face under his mask.

 _'Well dream stating facts about tubbo but he will destroy l'manbrug even if a sided with tubbo still this was a dumb decision_ ' he thought 

"You got any Withers? " Dream dropped the big bomb everyone around gasped he saw the grin on his older brother face they will summon Withers to destroy l'manbrug Tommy is now feeling greatful about not siding with tubbo "dream are you saying what I think your saying" Technoblade said still pointing his crossbow to anyone for some distance "I'm saying what you think I'm saying" Dream said his grinning getting wider.

Then he fell into the wood floor of technoblade house "what the fuck, that was some weird ass shit" Tommy yelled alerting his siblings and philza that he was finally awake "Tommy are you alright what' happen I heard you scream" Philza said helping Tommy up "I just had some weird ass vision of some shit" Tommy said .

"What this vision Tommy can you tell us about it" Ghostbur said very fascinated eyes looking at him "well... I was back in l'manbrug at the ruined community house and me and technoblade were still surrounded by the people and dream was there alive I didn't killed him then I told tubbo to give my disk to dream" He said with a groan that was a dumb move he can't believe it technoblade could hold his laughter "well that's was a dumb move you stupid racoon " Technoblade laughed "Stop laughing you ugly hybrid bitch!, so I decided to be more dumber and sided with tubbo then dream roasted tubbo being a awful president. Then he team up with technoblade " Tommy said he looks at them waiting for a reaction.

"So that vision show you a different outcome of the festival" Philza said fixing his posture "I guess so maybe it's a sign that I choice the right decision " Tommy said smiling widely at technoblade "yeah you just betrayed me after knowing I have an army of dogs and a Withers army" Technoblade said fixing his coat.

"Anyway ghostbur want to be revived" Technoblade said Tommy who was eating his potato stew cough on it "What!, Your not joking aren't you " Tommy said drinking a glass of water "yeah were not joking so we're just going to let dadza stab him again" Technoblade said his Astonished brother still can't recover from the sudden idea.

 _'Tommy we want skulls for the skull throne Tommy we need it_ '

"Techno does your voices often annoyed you with repeating sometimes over and over?, how do you fucking stop them" Tommy said looking at his brother who smirked "give them what they want Tommy " Technoblade said sharping his Netherite sword.

"Well then we should plan how to destroy l'manbrug soon so they can finally shut up" Tommy grumbled with a smirk on his face.

_________________________

Tubbo can't believe what happened they all can't believe Tommy manage to kill dream and him having one of his disk back dream came after a few hours when technoblade and Tommy was gone.

_"_ _Where the disk tubbo" Dream said his hand hold into his Netherite axe tightly it's was twitching in anger because Tommy manage to kill him and what happens to Tommy eyes they just because complete red_

_"It's gone dream technoblade took it from me then they ran back now what I'm going to do" Tubbo said his voice held so much anxiety dream smirked "I can't help anymore tubbo this isn't my problem anymore you lose the disk and that's the only thing I care for now it's gone I don't care about l'manbrug, " Dream said holding a pearl he throw it few block away from tubbo's light house._

Now he was left alone in his office "Mr.president in need you to see this " Quackity enter his office holding a book "what is that quackity?" He said as quackity throw the book into him "memory book"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is in big trouble what will happen


	5. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and technoblade bond about their voice and Tommy knowing it runs in the family. 
> 
> Ranboo needs help and dream watching everything from now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hello everyone here an update I am honestly confused by the events happening at the moment Teletubbie have his own house now isn't that great.
> 
> New members of the smp and the eggpire it's a mess 
> 
> ranboo have silk touched hands wtf

Tommy sat upon the cabin roof, the tile rigidly cold under his clothed fingertips. His eyes gravitating towards the star-strewn sky, misty and unfocused blue clashing against the darkened terrain. The stars were flickering gently against the matte blue, but Tommy was too far gone to even notice the beauty. Something else was pulling the cords behind his eyes and taking the front of his mind. A small, more like huge, nag in his head and twinge of annoyance. 

He hardly even acknowledged the soft sound of heels on wood, transitioning to the clack against tile. He barely heard the short huff of movement and shifting of clothing as someone sat beside him. It wasn’t obvious as to how far he was gone until the dull gray of his eyes glowed to a soft blue, blinking away the murkiness that swam in his head. Tommy sighed and turned his head towards the newly approached with a tilt to his head. 

Words were not spoken, the older wasn’t known for being very versed with them, rather a blanket was draped over his shoulders with a cautious warning. “You’re going to get sick.”

Tommy huffed through his nose and pulled the soft fabric closer around his shoulders. He hadn’t really noticed the biting chill til then, but now that his full attention was on it, it was near painful. The blond shivered and breathed hot air onto his cold fingers. It was only slightly better now. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Looking at the stars.” Was his melancholy reply.

Techno sighed and shifted the cloak around his own shoulders. The winter was never very nice for the Nether-bound hybrid, but it did calm his violent tendencies. “You and I both know that isn’t what’s going on.”

“What’s going on then?” Tommy taunted.

The hybrid only spaced him an annoyed glance, crimson gaze piercing the boy. Tommy felt the hair on the back of his head spike with unease. He sifted a hand through the flop of his hair and tugged lightly, a headache very subtly growing in his temples. “I don't know Tech. I really don't know.”

The quiet, soft tone of the teen’s voice was off-putting to Techno, who was used to the quickly-angered, loud blond. He wasn’t entirely complaining, however, just ever-so-slightly shocked. He wasn’t really sure how to approach this situation. “I-uh. Tell me about it?” It came off as more of a question than a statement and made the older cringe.

A brief, curt laugh escaped the blond’s mouth as he wiped away small beads of tears. “I’m scared.” 

What.

Tommyinnit is admitting how he feels?

“I keep- I’m so- These voices, Techno. They wont- It’s so loud. They dont stop.” The hands in his hair was frantic, voice teetering on the edge of tears “They either was me dead- or… they want others dead.” Tommy’s voice wavered and cracked as he spoke. “They want me to jump,” he laughed dryly. “Do a flip.”

Techno look at the child who seem to be so matured for his own age Tommy change so fast or it's just the fact he wasn't around when he was growing up "it's fine Tommy I'm here Phil and wilbur were here so don't worry anymore" Techno said he took his hands them his hair. 

"I don't know what to do techno they messing around my head I can't control them " 

Techno grabbed the crown from utop his head, fingering the jewels embedded in the gold. He sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night. “I’ve dealt with them too, Tommy. For years now.”

“Is that why you had all those outbursts? Why you tried to hurt me when I pushed too much?”

He smiled sadly, tusks pushing against his upper lip. “You knew just what buttons to press. But, yes, that’s why.”

The air was pungent with a tense silence. Techno was hit was a familiar, cold splash of guilt that set almost painfully in his chest Tommy always knew what to say and do to trigger his blackouts, periods of time where the voices corrupted a person’s mind and blinded them in rage. He couldn’t blame the kid though. The blond was constantly pushing boundaries and taunting the hybrid to the point of violence. Eventually Tommy had started drifting after a pretty nasty, one-sided fight. Techno could’ve only guessed why the spunky blond had grown so reserved.

“I dont blame you, never did. Especially not now.” The guilt eased, even just a tad. “Phil bad told me- more like scolded me -that I needed to control how I behaved around you, since you went into violent black-outs. I… I get it now. I’m really sorry.”

Techno huffed and wrapped an arm loosely around the younger’s shoulders. “It’s alright, runt. I know it was all in good fun.”

Silence, but this time not as heavy. There was a soft feeling of mutual emotions and agreements, albeit a bit awkward.

“How do you stop them? I... I’ve said things I don't want to say"

Tommy sighed, rubbing a bandage wrapped around his arm. “I always tried to lock myself away, but… I had times, during exile, where they were so loud. They chanted for me to die. They wanted me to die so fucking badly that I near did it! At least twice, had I nearly done it.” He paused. “There are soft ones too, ones that feel familiar and guide me. But even they want something I can’t exactly give.”

“Phil had them too.” Techno started, voice going quiet. “I’m near certain that Wilbur had them too.”

“So it’s like- fucking genetic?”

Techno laughed, “Something like that, I suppose.” There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Phil taught me that, to satisfy the chat, is to give them what they want, to distract them, or to ignore them.”

“So. Kill myself or live with it?” Tommy looked horrified, violent tremors and bumps scattering all over his skin.

His eyes were wide as he stared over the side of the roof, fingers drumming against his own arms. Tommy was scared and the voices seemed to feed off of the negativity, climbing in volume and violent demands. “I cant- I can’t do this Techno. They’re- the voices are so loud.”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, okay? You need to focus on what’s around you and not what’s in your head. Slow breaths.”

Tommy nodded, crazed shaking calming and eyes softening to reveal the exhaustion underneath. He always looked pudgey, more baby-faced and somewhat innocent in comparison to everyone else in the family. But now, under the dim light of the moon, Techno watched in sick horror as his youngest brother’s face sculpted into an adult. There wasn’t anymore baby dag on his cheeks, hasn’t been since starvation hollowed the flesh to bone. Tommy looked to shelled out, child-like joy vacant now.

With how often he said he was a Big Man, Techno never wanted it to be a joke more than he does now; for the reason the boy- no, man -changed to be so wrong. Wars, heartbreak, exiles, losing lives: it was all too much and only crippled Tommy’s grasp on the voices more.

_'You shouldn't trust him he still have that dumb favor with dream he can still stab us on the back tommy_ '

_'We can't trust them Tommy you can't trust anyone it's only you and us '_

_'Death'_

The voices don't trust anyone they want everyone to stay away from him they don't want Tommy to be hurt Tommy sighed and ignored them he looks at the piglin and smiled

“That’s it Toms, slow down a tad.”

“Thanks Tech.”

The arm over Tommy’s shoulders squeezed tightly, comforting. A weight was placed upon the boy’s head and, as he gently grasped the cold metal between his fingers, he gasped at the shining gold of Techno’s crown. He looked up towards the hybrid, who rose to his feet and stared at the blond with a small smile. “Let’s go in. Phil will have my head if you get sick.”

I’ll worry too, Techno wanted to add, but bit his tongue before the vulnerable words could break air.

_Techno'soft_ the voices cooed. 

The duo carefully climbed down the ladder, Techno going first so that he could catch the younger say he fell. The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way to the basement entrance. The hot blast of air was welcoming, if not only mildly scalding in comparison to the frosty night air. The furnace upstairs was roasting, fire cracking and filling the small cabin with warmth. 

Tommy made his way to the ladder and began his descent to his basement room. “What’re you doing?”

He fixed the piglin with a quizzical look but halted his movements regardless. “Going to my room?”

"Isn't you're room upstairs now?" Technoblade said the teen chuckles "right I forgot sorry? " Teen quickly get up making his way to the trapdoor one more look at his older brother "goodnight bitch" Tommy joked making the older roll his eyes at him. 

"goodnight raccoon" 

  
_____________________  
"We need to collect resources and weapons we don't know when they attack" Quackity said looking at everyone inside the meeting room

"Tommy wouldn't destroy l'manbrug he not that kind of a person" Niki said it's true she doesn't adore or see the boy as a little brother but the Tommy she knew will never blow up l'manburg "we don't know Niki if Tommy have the guts to kill dream then he can have the guts to destroy l'manburg " Fundy said

"Then we need to get ready as fast and as hard as we can " Tubbo speaks up "if they want war then war we will give them" Tubbo eyes have glint of fear and hate .

"We need to capture ranboo first he a traitor we can't afford to let him ruin our plan" Quackity said smirking

In the shadows a masked figure and a hybrid watch as the people torn each other apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when will the next update will happen I'm very busy with school work


End file.
